


Nineteen

by littlebitofharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofharry/pseuds/littlebitofharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been dreaming about doing this for months," Harry admitted between kisses as he worked his way up Louis' jaw with his mouth, one hand teasing the button on Louis' shorts while the other fisted the fabric of his striped t-shirt.</p><p>"You dream about me?" Louis asked hoarsely as he tilted his head back, his question nearly drowned out by the pelting rain and rumbling thunder.</p><p>"More than I'd like to admit," he said as he laid a kiss dangerously close to Louis's parted, waiting lips.</p><p>"Um," Louis gulped when Harry popped his button free before he yanked the zipper down and ran his thumb along the waistband of Louis' boxers, which suddenly felt unusually restrictive on his lower abdomen. "What happens in these dreams of yours?"</p><p>"Mmm, it would be quicker to tell you what doesn't happen," Harry mused coyly as he sat up and rested his palms on Louis' hips, tugging Louis to his knees and pulling him into his bare torso, "but it always starts off like this...."</p><p>aka a University AU in which Louis’ nineteenth birthday is sometime in early May and Harry prefers burritos to bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Nineteen" by Tegan and Sara, and the thought of nineteen year old Harry and nineteen year old Louis.  
> Tumblr: littlebitofharry.tumblr.com  
> xo

"This is fucking ridiculous," Louis Tomlinson cursed impatiently under his breath from where he leaned against his faded green '73 Volkswagen bus, seriously considering just leaving without Harry "I Guess I'll Just Show Up Whenever the Fuck I Feel Like It" Styles.

Louis had only interacted with nineteen year old Harry a few unfortunate times over the course of the semester, but after every class in which Harry had taken the free seat next to Louis he left the room debating whether he should strangle Harry with one of the several horrid headbands he always wore or if bludgeoning him with one of Harry's ratty boots would be more satisfying.

Louis didn't know which God he managed to piss off this time to get stuck with such an unreliable and inconsiderate partner for the most important project of his first year of college, or why his professor had assigned partners like they were in middle school all over again, for that matter.

He remembered that fateful day one month ago clearly because that was when Harry came in twenty minutes late (shocker), wearing that stupid Ramones shirt he seemed to live in and sat down right next to Louis before propping his long legs on the small table they shared and retrieving a half-eaten burrito from his jacket pocket.

"Really?" Louis tutted in mild disgust when Harry took a particularly huge bite, dropping rice and beans on the table and sweeping them to the floor carelessly between them right onto Louis' expensive new camera bag.

"Oh, sorry man. Want some?" Harry asked as he chewed noisily, smirking at how flustered Louis always got whenever Harry did, well, anything really.

"No, I don't want any!" Louis hissed as he cleaned his bag off with slightly more force than necessary before sighing and pulling his freshly developed photos out from under Harry's dirty brown boots, "and I would appreciate it if you would keep your feet on the ground where they belong-"

"Tomlinson, Styles!" Professor Aurand snapped suddenly, causing both boys to whip their heads up in attention.

"Since you two seem to communicate so well, I expect your joint final display to be beyond reproach. And for God sakes Harry how many times have I told you not to eat in my class? If you spent even half the time listening to what I have to say instead of stuffing your face like a savage you wouldn't be on academic probation."

 _Perfect. Just perfect_ , Louis thought as he groaned inwardly and shook his head, the only smile he managed that class period brought upon Harry choking violently on his burrito. Served him right, the twat.

"Yo, Tommo!"

Louis squinted through the blinding California sun to see Harry ambling toward him, his tanned arms laden with plastic grocery bags and a lit cigarette dangling precariously between his pink lips. He was wearing his signature black skinny jeans, dark grey long sleeved Henley, those fucking brown boots, and an American flag scarf which held his unruly brown curls away from his face.

"Nice specs, nerd," Harry chuckled when he approached Louis before dropping his bags on the ground and taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"At least they're practical," Louis huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest after adjusting his new glasses, trying not to stare at the tattoos peeking out on Harry's chest. "You do realize it's almost 90 degrees outside and we're going to the beach, right?"

"No," Harry gasped in mock surprise, his green eyes wide with shock, "I must have missed that the first thirty times you reminded me this week. I thought you just wanted to hang out because you like me so much, Tommo."

Louis rolled his eyes and reached for the keys in his pocket as Harry stuck his tongue out playfully and tossed his cigarette to the pavement.

"Whatever. Can we just get going? I want to get back before the storm rolls in, and we're already...," Louis checked his watch as he made sure to look obviously irritated, "almost an hour behind schedule."

"Ooh, why the rush? Does someone have a hot date tonight?" Harry posed as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, actually. Tomorrow's my birthday and I would prefer if I didn't spend it stranded on a beach in the middle of a tropical storm. Now, if you don't mind," Louis said through gritted teeth as he tried to maintain his composure.

Harry whistled and clapped his hands together, ignoring Louis' exasperated sigh. "Well if I'd known that I would have brought more booze! But if you're that anxious to go, start her up Captain. Two bottles of Smirnoff should be enough to get us good and wasted on the way there, yeah?"

 _God, please give me the strength to not murder this idiot today_ , Louis thought as he unlocked the side door before walking around and climbing behind the wheel, the roar of the engine almost masking Harry's extremely off-key and loud rendition of "Happy Birthday" from outside - almost.

  


"Louiiiiiiis! Hey, Louis! Dude, dude, check this out," Harry called out three hours later, breaking Louis' concentration as he attempted to focus his lens on a family of otters playing amongst the increasingly rough waves.

"What're you-," Louis' voice trailed off as he glanced down at a slightly-tipsy Harry lying in the sand next to his feet to see him cupping a few struggling crabs on his crotch.

"Look, I've got crabs! Get it?" Harry exclaimed before bursting into a fit of unashamed giggles. Louis grinned in spite of himself at how happy Harry was just playing in the sand, so carefree and filled with childlike wonder at the simplest things.

To Louis' surprise the afternoon hadn't been nearly as dreadful as he thought it would be. Harry spent most of the drive to the secluded beach taking pictures of the stunning coastline, babbling on about his classes, his part-time job at a local music venue, and the vintage Jaguar he was working on fixing up while Louis drove and listened.

Considering how much Harry talked in their photography class, Louis never quite realized until now how pleasant Harry's voice was, or how passionately he spoke about the things he loved. Louis wasn't even upset that Harry hadn't done a damn thing related to their project; Harry used his time to build sand castles, sing old Irish drinking songs at the top of his lungs, and ask Louis endless questions about his life, plans after school, and if he ever thought about hotboxing his van.

Louis returned his attention to the task at hand, hoping he'd have a few more minutes to get some usable shots before the darkening sky and whipping wind ruined his chances.

He must have lost track of time, however, because before he knew it he started to feel fat droplets of water hit him in droves, forcing the boys to seek refuge in the back of Louis' bus.

"Shit, shit!" Louis cursed when he shut the rusting doors behind them and pulled his camera out from under his soaked shirt, checking to make sure it wasn't as drenched as he was. He wiped at the Canon furiously, but had trouble seeing what he was doing due to the condensation fogging up his glasses.

"Hey, it's alright," Harry said soothingly as he laid a light hand on Louis' arm, causing Louis to freeze on the spot at his touch.

Louis swallowed tightly when Harry shifted closer towards the smaller boy, his nose filled with the scent of the ocean and Harry's musky cologne as he reached for Louis' glasses.

Harry removed them gingerly, his hands brushing gently over Louis' temples, but to Louis the gesture was anything but gentle. Harry's fingers felt like they carried an electric charge where they connected with his damp skin, the lightning striking down outside a mere spark compared to the shock coursing through his thin frame.

"You...you don't have to do that," Louis mumbled as Harry took his glasses and wiped them off with a corner of a blanket before leaning forward with a smirk.

"Do what, Tommo? Clean your glasses or make you shake like a newborn calf?" Harry whispered as he placed the frames carefully on Louis' face before his hands came to rest on the boy's cheeks, green eyes sinking into blue in the dim lighting.

"It's - it's not because of you," Louis breathed as he tightened his grip on the camera in his lap, attempting with all his might to appear as neutral and stoic as possible, "I'm just cold, that's all."

Louis wanted to pull away, to knock Harry's sinfully soft hands from his face and tell him that he was a pompous, arrogant child who was only there with him because they were forced together for a grade, but he couldn't.

"That's funny, because I'm burning up." Harry laughed as he dropped his fingers to the bottom of his shirt and began lifting the wet fabric from his body inch by inch, ever so slowly.

Louis sat in absolute silence as Harry pulled his shirt off and over his head, tossing it behind him and leaning forward once more until he was so close Louis could see every eyelash framing his large green eyes and nearly taste the salty air on his flushed skin.

"You're a horrible liar, Louis Tomlinson," Harry murmured as he took the camera from Louis' lap and placed it off to the side before trailing his fingers along the boy's thighs, Harry's lip becoming preoccupied between his teeth as he grazed over the noticeable bulge betraying Louis' words, "the absolute worst."

Harry inched even closer as Louis remained motionless, his breath coming out in faint, shallow puffs as Harry pressed down firmly on Louis' cock.

His head swam with confusion as Harry drew even nearer, not entirely sure what to think or feel. He never pegged Harry as being into guys considering how manly and straight he normally appeared, or that someone so attractive, albeit somewhat of a jerkoff, would be interested in _him_. But as Harry placed his lips on Louis' neck, he couldn't prevent himself from reaching up and entwining his fingers in Harry's wet curls tentatively, sighing in content when Harry smirked against his skin in response.

"I've been dreaming about doing this for months," Harry admitted between kisses as he worked his way up Louis' jaw with his mouth, one hand teasing the button on Louis' shorts while the other fisted the fabric of his striped t-shirt.

"You dream about me?" Louis asked hoarsely as he tilted his head back, his question nearly drowned out by the pelting rain and rumbling thunder.

"More than I'd like to admit," he said as he laid a kiss dangerously close to Louis's parted, waiting lips.

"Um," Louis gulped when Harry popped his button free before he yanked the zipper down and ran his thumb along the waistband of Louis' boxers, which suddenly felt unusually restrictive on his lower abdomen. "What happens in these dreams of yours?"

"Mmm, it would be quicker to tell you what _doesn't_ happen," Harry mused coyly as he sat up and rested his palms on Louis' hips, tugging Louis to his knees and pulling him into his bare torso, "but it always starts off like this...."

Harry pressed his full lips to Louis' just as a streak of lightning lit up the tumultuous evening sky, Harry's surprisingly tender kiss lighting up Louis' entirety brighter and hotter than the sun.

Whatever trivial misgivings or negative thoughts he harbored against Harry seemed to dissipate when Harry snaked his toned arms under Louis' shirt and clutched at his back as Louis deepened the kiss, yearning for more. Louis had his fair share of steamy make out sessions and haphazard, meaningless fucks before, but with Harry it was different; in Harry's embrace Louis felt giddy, excited, wanted.

"What happens next, in your dreams?" Louis asked breathlessly when they parted briefly for air as he nuzzled his nose against Harry's, biting his swollen bottom lip upon feeling Harry's hardening cock pressed to his.

"Nothing that could possibly compare to having you with me right here, right now, Louis," Harry answered quietly before stripping Louis of his shirt and guiding Louis' hands from Harry's hair to his chest, dropping his arms to his sides and leaving Louis to explore his tattooed body on his own.

Louis was speechless as he marveled at Harry's unbelievable beauty, in awe of how absolutely perfect he looked. Harry closed his eyes as Louis traced over every splash of black ink, defined muscle, and area of exposed flesh that Harry possessed.

"Now I'm afraid I might be the one dreaming," Louis murmured when he paused over Harry's swallows before leaning forward and pressing his cheek to the smooth skin there, not daring to move as he listened to the steady sound of Harry's breathing and felt the strong thump of his beating heart.

Harry chuckled and ran his fingers though Louis' hair as he tilted his chin up and kissed his lips softly. "Then I'll make sure it's the best dream you've ever had," Harry promised in a husky tone before taking Louis by the curve of his lower back and laying him down on the pile of old blankets, Harry's hands dragging across either side of the boy's chest as he kissed his way down Louis' squirming form. " _I'll_ be the best you've ever had."

Louis lifted his hips and kicked off his shorts with Harry's assistance, whining when Harry stopped right where Louis' happy trail met the waistband of his boxers as Harry's warm breath hit his tingling flesh.

"I bet your cock tastes like fucking heaven," Harry teased before ran his tongue from the base of Louis' shaft to the tip of his head, Louis' cock twitching anxiously under the thin fabric.

Louis could scarcely believe his eyes when Harry tugged his boxers down to his thighs before taking Louis' length in his hand and hovering over his slick tip. He was amazed at how hot and wet Harry's mouth was as his tongue swirled around his head, Harry's cheeks hollowed and sealed around his cock.

Louis decided he could watch Harry suck him off all day, every day. Louis marveled at the way Harry's lids closed in pleasure as his still damp curls tickled his abdomen when Harry took Louis as far as he could in his mouth without gagging, Louis's hips thrusting up to meet Harry's eager motions.

In that moment, Louis would have given anything to be able to photograph Harry. Not because he wanted to always remember the best blowjob he'd ever received, but because of how unbelievably beautiful Harry was.

Louis never wanted to forget the way Harry's eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked up at him through hooded lids, and how his tattoos appeared to come alive as they changed and rippled with Harry's movements. He wanted to capture the impossibly deep pink color of Harry's lips wrapped around his cock and the dimples that showed themselves in his bright smile when Harry caught Louis staring at him, unblinking.

"What?" Harry posed tentatively when Louis seemed to stop breathing, Harry's hand making up for the pleasure his mouth momentarily stopped providing.

"Nothing," Louis whispered after several seconds of silence, caught off guard by the surge of unfamiliar feelings suddenly sweeping through him.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back and quirked a skeptical brow at Louis' obvious lie. "Bullshit. Spill it, or I won't let _you_ spill it," he said as he glanced pointedly at Louis' erection, making it clear he had no intention of going any further until Louis told Harry what he was thinking.

"It's nothing, honestly," Louis reasoned as he reached out towards Harry, but Harry was having none of it.

"Ugh, fine," Louis sighed as he laid back down with a flop, covering his face with his hands as he mumbled incoherently.

"Didn't catch that, Tommo," Harry tutted as he wiped at the corner of his mouth, ignoring Louis' reluctant groan.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, praying Harry wouldn't judge him too harshly for his very personal and quite inappropriate request. "I was just thinking about, you know, taking your picture and stuff."

Louis held his breath as he waited for Harry's sarcastic and likely dismissive reply, but was instead met with the sound of rustling followed by a gentle nudge on his outstretched leg from Harry.

He opened his lids and tilted his head forward to see Harry holding Louis' camera in his hand, a small smile tugging at the corner of Harry's lips.

"Then do it," Harry murmured as he set it on Louis' stomach before he removed his headband and shook his still damp hair out, "just don't make me look stupid, alright?"

Louis nodded wordlessly as he leaned against the back doors and powered up his trusty Canon, internally scoffing at the thought of Harry looking anything less than flawless. He peered through the viewer for a few moments as he adjusted the focus until he was satisfied, happy to discover he didn't need to turn the blinding flash on when the lightning outside provided just the right amount of light.

"Do I look okay? I've never really done this before," Harry admitted when he pushed his hair back and kneeled next to Louis' feet.

"Perfect," Louis reassured him, though the word did no justice in Louis' mind. "It's easier if you pretend I'm not here. Do whatever feels right, and don't think about the camera."

Harry shrugged his broad shoulders before reaching in his pocket for a cigarette and lighter, the action of Harry lighting up so hot and mesmerizing to Louis that he almost forgot the photographs weren't going to take themselves.

Louis pressed his finger down mindlessly, not believing for a second that Harry'd never modeled before. As the camera clicked away, Harry proved he was a natural. He needed no direction, allowing Louis to capture everything he envisioned and then some.

"Alright, lemme see!" Harry quipped after his third cigarette before sitting down next to Louis and tearing the camera from the boy's grasp. He flipped through the pictures in quick succession as Louis fiddled nervously with his nails, and Louis only looked up when he noticed Harry had gone absolutely silent.

"I didn't know you took these," Harry murmured quietly without tearing his eyes away from the small screen as his thumb moved slower and slower, and Louis felt his heart skip a beat when he realized what Harry must have discovered.

Louis scrambled for the camera but Harry turned his back on him before Louis had a chance to grab it or explain himself. "I - they were just test shots. Here, let me delete them."

Harry simply shook his head slowly as he stared at the photos Louis had taken earlier in the day; photos of Harry.

_Click._

Harry stood facing the water with his feet in the rising tide, his tall silhouette shadowed by the fiery sun floating in the cotton candy-colored sky.

_Click._

His head was thrown back in an unrestrained laugh as a small crab perched mid-swing from his fingertips, his toes buried in the sandcastle he had previously built then promptly demolished.

_Click._

Harry was glancing down as he walked along the shore, the smoke from his cigarette obscuring his face amongst the darkness clouding the secluded beach.

"Louis, these pictures-."

"Are creepy. Shit, I know and I'm sorry, I really should've asked-," Louis muttered regretfully under his breath.

"No," Harry interrupted with a light chuckle, twisting around to face an unusually pale Louis before placing the camera blindly behind him and crawling over to the boy, "they're wonderful...you're wonderful."

Harry's hands were tangled in Louis' hair, his lips desperately searching Louis' for something Harry didn't even realize he needed until then.

"I want you so much," Harry breathed as he straddled Louis, his hips moving in circular motions on Louis' still-erect length, "so much."

Louis could scarcely think properly as he tasted cigarettes and desire on Harry's tongue, but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Harry too - and badly.

"I don't have anything on me right now," Louis stated as Harry left wet kisses down to his collarbones, cursing himself for not investing in some condoms and lubricant to keep in his bus.

Harry paused and brought his eyes level with Louis' before cupping his face in his hands and stroking Louis' cheek softly, deliberately. "Well I'm clean and if you're up for it all I need is you, Louis."

Louis'd never gone without protection, especially not with someone he barely knew, but as he stared into Harry's large green eyes he knew that this was something he wanted to experience as freely and fully as possible. For when he looked at Harry panting and waiting patiently on top of him, he'd never felt safer or more at home. Trapped in his van in the middle of a raging storm on the eve of his birthday with someone he previously could hardly stand, Louis felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be; and that was just enough.

Instead of responding with words, Louis let his lips and body answer for him. There was a clear sense of urgency as Harry struggled with removing his clothing, the process made longer than necessary due to his reluctance of not having hands all over Louis for more than a second.

The moment Harry discarded his briefs and Louis saw what Harry was able to hide in those impossibly tight jeans of his, it was irrevocably decided that he had to have Harry inside of him. His instincts took over and he shoved Harry against the back of the driver's seat, Louis' legs turning to jelly at the thought of what - and who - was to come.

"Wanna feel you," Louis croaked out as crawled on top of Harry and sat on the top of his thighs, their cocks barely touching as Louis took Harry's hand and placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking on Harry's digits until they were sopping wet.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Tommo," Harry chuckled as he withdrew his hand and smacked Louis' perky ass until Louis was straddled on his knees and hovering above Harry. He nudged Louis' thighs open and reached between his splayed legs, his fingers circling teasingly around Louis' hole. "You'll be feeling me for _days_."

Louis gasped and tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders as Harry slid a long finger carefully through his entrance, which was much tighter than usual due to his lack of action the past few months. A dribble of precome leaked from Louis' achingly hard cock onto Harry's toned stomach, and he clenched automatically around Harry's fully enveloped digit as Harry began moving around his warm walls, stretching him out expertly.

"Hurry," Louis whined pathetically as Harry slowly inserted another finger, almost losing it completely when Harry curled his fingers and grazed against his prostate. Louis could tell he wasn't remotely prepared for Harry's size, but he was embarrassingly close to coming already and didn't think he could make it much longer.

"Mmm, you're an eager one, aren't you?" Harry said in Louis' neck, his motions tamed yet relentless despite Louis' pleas.

"Don't be an ass," Louis grumbled as he dug his nails into Harry's shoulders, trying fruitlessly to stop himself from fucking himself down on Harry's hand.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry taunted, his teeth nipping marks into Louis' flesh between every word.

"The hell you don't," Louis hissed impatiently, his cock slick with precome and making a mess all over Harry's abdomen. He plunged deeper than ever inside of Louis just as Louis grabbed unexpectedly at his tormenter's length, prompting Harry to thrust up into Louis' damp palm.

"Fuck you," Harry exclaimed in defeat as he hurriedly withdrew his fingers and spat in his hand as a makeshift lubricant, sliding the substance thoroughly over his erection.

Louis was absolutely gagging for it at this point, and Harry had to steady Louis's hips just to keep him still long enough for Louis to guide Harry in. Harry's head fell against Louis' chest as Louis lowered himself onto Harry's cock, Louis' breath escaping in shallow pants as is body fought against Harry's girth.

"Fuck me is right, Jesus _Christ_ ," Louis moaned as he finally reached the base of Harry's shaft, his face scrunched in pain as he adjusted to Harry's remarkable size filling him past his limit. Louis inhaled deeply as Harry squeezed his waist, and Louis could tell Harry was trying his best to remain still and patient.

"Now who's the eager one?" Louis teased as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, using his curls for leverage as took his time lifting himself up until just Harry's tip remained inside.

"Shut. Up!" Harry broke just as a roaring clap of thunder rattled the windows, drowning out Louis' cries as Harry forced Louis harshly back down on his aching cock. Louis trembled at the motion, his body shaking while pain and pleasure shot through his bones as he yanked instinctively on Harry's hair.

Louis' cock slid wetly against Harry's sweaty torso as Harry controlled Louis' every move, the van rocking back and forth as Harry buried himself mercilessly within Louis' hot hole over and over again. Louis' ears were filled with the sound of Harry's carnal grunts as he clawed at Harry's muscular back, the temperature rising noticeably in his core as Harry pounded against his prostate repeatedly.

"’M.gonna come," Louis admitted as he reached down for his cock, but Harry beat him to it. He smacked Louis's hand away and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Louis' length, leaving Louis incapable of finding his release as he continued to fuck himself sloppily on Harry's cock.

"Please, Harry," Louis begged feebly, his cock throbbing and swollen in Harry's iron grasp. Harry taunted Louis even more by rocking his hips up sharply, a menacing smile crossing his features as Louis thrashed desperately on top of him.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry purred against Louis' trembling lips, smirking at how thoroughly wrecked Louis was because of him. "Happy birthday, Louis."

Harry relaxed his grip and Louis came hard with a guttural shout, his come streaking white and hot onto Harry's butterfly tattoo. He pumped Louis through his shattering orgasm, the combination of Louis thrusting his sticky cock into Harry’s palm and his hole clenching irresistibly around his own length bringing Harry closer to his peak.

Louis went limp in Harry's arms while Harry snaked his arms around Louis' waist and he buried himself in Louis' pulsing ass. He felt every muscle in his body clench in ecstasy as he coated Louis' walls with his come, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

Time seemed to still as the boys remained glued together, conversing through gentle touches and soft kisses. Louis smiled when he heard his alarm sounding faintly from the front seat, signaling the change from one day to another as Harry continued rubbing absent circles along Louis' lower back.

Happy birthday, indeed.

  
  


"I think this might be the one," Louis exclaimed several hours later before returning his head to Harry's bare chest, holding the camera up so Harry could see the screen.

Harry smiled into Louis' hair as he looked at the picture just taken of their toes poking out from the end of a blanket in the back of Louis' van, the rising sun temporarily hidden behind a few residual clouds while sea foam gathered on the shore, all made visible by the wide open back doors.

"I agree. What should we call it?" Harry mused as he pulled Louis closer into him after feeling Louis shiver from the cool sea breeze blowing through the small space.

"Hmm," Louis thought carefully, not sure what title could encompass all that had occurred in order to make that shot possible. "How about 'The End'? You know, because the storm's finally passed and everything."

"Not bad, but this doesn't seem like an ending to me," Harry contested as he tugged the blanket tighter around their entwined bodies, though Louis had the feeling Harry wasn't talking about the storm. "I was thinking more along the lines of a new day, maybe even a fresh start?"

"Yeah," Louis whispered as he passively listened to the calls of the seagulls and the crash of the waves on the messy beach, the glide of Harry's fingers through Louis' hair lulling him swiftly back to sleep, "I'll call it 'The Beginning'."

"'The Beginning', eh?" Harry posed quietly to himself as he glanced down at the spent boy now snoring softly in his arms before pressing his lips gently to Louis' forehead, "I like the sound of that."


End file.
